Many vehicle characteristics can be customized or adapted to fit an occupant's needs or preferences. For example, upon entering a particular vehicle for the first time, a driver will adjust the seat and mirrors to his or her liking. The driver may also record new radio station presets, adjust the climate control settings, update navigation preferences, change the infotainment display, alter the interior lighting colors, etc. On the vehicle side, vehicle sub-systems may utilize adaptive algorithms to “learn” drivers' preference and behaviors and adjust vehicle control commands accordingly. Such customizations and adaptation increase the occupant's enjoyment of the vehicle. Some vehicles attempt to “remember” a particular driver's customizations and will apply those customizations each time the driver enters the vehicle.